Kurayami No Kusari
by DQ-Sakuyamon1
Summary: Taichi has just found out that his girlfriend, Misao, has left him for another man. Full of misery, he turns to his oldest and best friend: Yamato. While they both have secrets they try to hide from each other, as the saying goes, love will out! YAOI!
1. Himitsu!

Kurayami No Kusari

(Chains Of Darkness)

_**I don't own any part of digimon except this story. Enjoy! -DQ **_

**_THIS IS RATED MA17. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

Chapter One: Himitsu!

"Nani? Taichi-chan, speak sense!" came the tall blond's reply. Taichi never made sense half of the time and this time was no different. Yamato-san folded his arms across his chest and glared over at the brunette. "Now, start from the beginning. And for the gods' sake, speak slowly." He added once his friend calmed down enough for coherent speech. "Yama-san! Kiite kudasai! Please listen to me. I don't know what is wrong with me! I can't sleep, I can't eat. I can't even play soccer anymore! Why did she do this?" Taichi howled in dulcet tones. "Uwakimono she is, but I still loved her. I should move on but I cannot!"

Yama-san sighed heavily and sat back in his sofa. He could have told Taichi that Misao was not what her name claimed her to be. A very pretty bleached blonde, she was almost the exact opposite of Taichi-chan. And Yama-san hated her to the very core. He knew she had been unfaithful to Taichi but to leave him for another man on the eve of their anniversary was low, even for her. '_I shouldn't judge her quite yet. Maybe there is more to the story.'_

"Tai-san, kurushimi isn't what you should be feeling. You loved her, but she didn't love you. Let her go and wasuremasu. Kudasai." Yama pleaded to the distraught 20 year old. "She isn't worth your anguish." He finished, looking up into broken brown eyes. Yamato knew he could never understand what Taichi was going through. He would never let himself fall in love. But he could be there to comfort and help his long time friend see reason.

"Yama-san, it's not that easy." Taichi responded, looking away from the intoxicating azure gaze. How could he tell Yamato that he knew full well why Misao left him for another? How could he break the secret that had been haunting him for years? He knew what Misao would say: '_All he speaks of is you, Yama-san. I cannot compete with this. I need another man, someone who loves me as I should be loved. First and not second!' _It was true. Taichi-chan did love Misao, but second to the man that sat beside him, listening to him in his grief. He had always loved Yamato, first as closely as a brother he never had, until one day he caught himself daydreaming of more romantic situations than simple playfun activities.

"It may not be that easy, but that is how it is. She cheated on you, left you for another guy. Why lament someone like that? You could do better." Yamato said, flipping his hand off to the side with his almost too casual remark. '_Like I would know, I have no interest in women, nor do I know how they think and function.' _He thought to himself. Looking up, he caught Tai's eye and held it for a moment. Yamato always marveled at how so alike Taichi's eyes were to the sweetest chocolate. The moment turned into nearly half a minute of silence. Tears stained Taichi's cheeks as they dribbled down from his sad brown eyes. Ocean blues regarded it with a deep sadness of their own. Before he could control his actions, Yama-san reached over and wiped away a cold tear with his thumb.

Tai's eyes rounded in shock as Yama's soft and warm hands came into contact with his wet cheek. "Nakanai de, Taichi." Came a soft whisper from between Yama's lips. '_Shinai…Shinai de kudasai…'_ Taichi screamed mentally. '_If you touch me, Yama-san…' _Time seemed to come back to Yamato and he let his hand drop back to the sofa cushion. "Don't cry, Taichi. She isn't worth it." Yama said, turning his face to the side to block Taichi from seeing the confused look on his pale face. "Wa…Watashi wa ikimasu, Yama-san." Taichi answered back, moving with slow motions away from the couch to Yamato's front door. With one backwards, confused glance at Yama, Taichi left in silence.

Kicking rocks on the way home, Taichi couldn't get the thought of Yama's hand on his face out of his mind. What possessed Yamato to act so sweet to him? '_His hands are so soft, his palms warm. His eyes are like liquid fire. How can he not see what I feel? Can I really hide behind women forever, never telling him what is in my heart?' _he thought to himself. With his hands in his pockets and his head bowed, he didn't notice Misao pass him on the opposite side of the street headed in the direction that Taichi just left from. Had Tai lifted his head for a fraction of a second, he would have noticed the furtive look on his recent ex's face as she spotted him. Bowing her own head, tears in her eyes, she sped away from the dejected looking young man. Intent on her mission, she let nothing deter her.

'_What was that about, ne? Strange. I've seen Taichi cry before. Hell, I've made him cry before. But not like that. Why would it effect me so?' _Yama-san pondered to himself later that night. Once Taichi had left, he busied himself with making dinner (a lonely affair) then washing the resulting dishes. With those actions taking up his concentration, he deliberately made it so he wouldn't have to immediately confront his confusion. Now that all nighttime chores were done and stillness reigned his one-floor apartment, he found himself wondering.

'_I should come clea…eh?' _Yama was jerked out of his musings by a timid knock on his door. With a soft mumbled phrase, he got up and walked to the front door. "Donata desu ka?" he said through the door. "Watashi, Misao." Came a young woman's voice softly back. Unlocking the door, he opened it a crack to make sure it really was her. "Hai, Misao-san?" he said neutrally. "Can we talk, Yamato-san?" she asked. Not looking upset, or even sounding it, instead she looked like she was scared that someone would see her at his doorstep. "Come in." Yama said, opening the door wider for her to enter. "I come here, Yama, not to explain my actions." Misao said, her hazel eyes meeting Yamato's. "Good, because it shouldn't be me you explain them to." Yamato replied tersely. Pursing her lips at his words, she forged on relentlessly. "I came to tell you something that Taichi cannot. Are you really so blind to it, Yamato?" said Misao. "Blind to what, Misao-kun? All I see is an uwakimono, a cheater." He said, letting his anger at his friend's hurt and tears color his words. "If I am not the first in his heart, then he is the cheater! I left him to find a man who can love only me, not his best friend!" she spat, her eyes darkening dangerously.

"The Great Yamato Ishida. The one and only thing that matters to Taichi, besides soccer. Why should I put up with that? I can handle a stupid ball, but not when he wishes it was you beside him in life and not me." She said, mincing no words. Yama-san stared at her in utter bewilderment. Was the girl drunk? He didn't smell liquor on her, nor a freshly smoked joint. "Kichigai! You are out of your mind, Misao. Taichi? Love me? Want me as his partner? Outrageous. If this is the best excuse you can come up with, then you should be leaving." He answered.

"Yamato! He loves you. He always has. He just cannot bring himself to admit it to the world. And you know what? I think you already knew. I think you knew and you feel for him!" she accused, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him. It was so close to him, he could see the white stripe of the french tips. "It is good that I left him. Now you two can work out this tangle on your own and leave me out of the middle." "You are wrong, Misao. I do not love him like that. He is as close as a brother. His sister and my little brother date. Me and Taichi do not!" he said, his voice raised. His cheeks colored at the accusation of feelings for Taichi-chan, his mind going back unbiddingly to earlier that day and the awkward moment him and Tai shared. He advanced on Misao with misplaced anger, leaving her no choice but to back out of the doorway. "Goodnight, Misao. Don't darken my doorstep with your foolishness again!" he said and slammed the door.

That night Taichi slept fitfully. All his mind played over and over was Yamato's hand reaching for him, his thumb wiping away a tear and the tenderness he saw directed at him. Tossing and turning in his sweat soaked sheets, he awoke with a start. Sitting bolt upright in his bed, his one word exclamation echoed around his small room. "Yamato!" With his bare chest heaving, he turned to the side and sat on the edge of his bed. Resting his head in his hands, he wept for the confusion that tormented him. '_Yamato-san, irimasu anata!' _he cried silently. "Why must this go on? I should just tell him. Maybe he will understand. I love him…and it is because of that love that Misao left me." He mumbled to his empty room. He wasn't as upset over loosing Misao as he let Yama-san think and he felt bad for leading Yamato on in his pseudo grief. He was actually relieved to be rid of Misao. When she broke the news to Taichi earlier that day he immediately headed to Yamato's place. '_What a fool I was to expect Yamato to be so sympathetic. How I had hoped that my wish would come true, how I wished he would have taken me in his arms and soothed my pain.' _Taichi thought desperately. No more sleep would be had for Taichi-chan that night.

The next morning hearalded just as little rest for Yama-san. '_Uhg, I dreamed of him last…' _he stopped abruptly. Lifting his sheets he spotted something that hadn't happened to him since he was 14 years old. Extremely red in the face, he threw off his bedsheets and stared dumbfoundedly at the wet spot shining in the morning light. "Masaka! Iie, not to Taichi…" he said, his voice low in a desperate groan. Getting up, he headed immediately to the shower. '_The dream was so real, more real than any dream I can remember. I could smell his citris shampoo, I could feel his hot hands on my bo…Yama! Stop remembering it! This is wrong, no matter how right you may think it is!' _Cold water, a loofah and copious amounts of soap couldn't rid him of the feeling. What feeling, he had no clue, but he tried his hardest to erase it.

Taichi slowly shuffled his way over to Yama-san's house. Letting himself in, as was his wont, he made his way to the sofa and flopped down onto it. He heard the sound of the shower but deliberately tried to pay it no mind. "Yama…hurry up and get out of there. We need to talk…" he muttered to himself. Just as he finished, he heard the water shut off. Standing up, he was about to knock on Yama's door when it opened. "Taichi!" Yamato screamed in shock. He wasn't aware that Taichi had come over this early. Usually he was still snoozing in his bed with drool on the pillow. Shock turned into red-faced embarrassment as he realized that he only stood in a black towel that contrasted pleasantly with his well toned but pale body. "Yamato-san!" Taichi gasped, taking an involutary step forewards. "What the hell are you doing here this early?" Yama yelled, clutching at his loosely wrapped towel and moving one back. "Yamato! Gomen nasai…But I had to speak to you…" Taichi said breathlessly. He never fully appreciated Yamato's physique until that moment. He found himself wondering what the towel hid when Yama's still angry voice broke through to him. "Taichi, look somewhere else, please!" he pleaded, trying to shield his body from the intense gaze Taichi was giving it.

Taichi lowered his eyes to the floor, his cheeks as red as the shirt he wore. "Go…Gomen nasai, Yamato." He whispered. When he heard no movement from Yamato, he glanced back up at the face of his nightly tormenter. Blue met brown and for a split second, Taichi saw reflected in those oceanic depths a desire that mimiced his own. At least, he thought he saw it. Gone the next instant, he wondered if what he saw was really there. "Taichi…" came Yamato's soft voice. "Could you please go back into the living room….I need to clean up a…a mess." Yama asked. Nodding once, Taichi retrated to the spartan living room and sat numbly on the sofa. Minutes drifted by and by the time he was reflecting on Yama's bath towel again, the door opened.

Yamato came out dressed in only a pair of silk black boxers and a white cotton shirt. "Excuse me. It seems that I had another 'growing up' dream." He mumbled, rushing by Taichi with a bundle of black sheets. Yama dumped them into the laundry room before returning to the living room. He sat on the sofa, not close and not far from where Taichi sat. Silence reigned. Finally, tension mounting, Taichi spoke. "I couldn't sleep last night. Again." Another moment of silence. '_Is this what he came over so early to tell me?' _he wondered, then "I slept…unfortunately." Yama responded with an absent wave towards the room he just left. "At least you slept, even If it did end up in a mess. Who was she this time?" Taichi asked, not knowing the question would send Yamato into blushes. "No..nobody. I can't remember his face." Yama said then winced. He hadn't meant to be gender specific!

"Nani? _His?_" Taichi yelped. After all these years, he had no idea that Yamato would be from that side of town, the same district, perhaps, as Taichi. He turned so fast to face Yamato that he got a crick in his neck. Rubbing the pain away, he waited silently for an explanation. After a few moments, Yama spoke. "Hai, his, Taichi. It has never happened before. Last night was the first time I dreamed of yo…uh…another man." He said, catching himself before he made another blunder. Tai, however, wasn't fooled. "What other man, Yamato-san?" he asked softly while lowering his eyes demurely to the cushion. He had an inkling of whom. '_He dreamed of me…' _Taichi's heart sang. Blood pounded in his veins so loudly he almost couldn't hear Yama's response.

"Nobody, alright?" Yamato said, his voice raised. Taichi stared at Yamato, blinking in an unfazed sort of way. Leaning over, he pressured Yamato into the side of the sofa. His face invading Yamato's personal space, he asked again in a low voice, his eyes narrowed in challenge. "Dare desu ka, Yamato!" he spoke. Yama swallowed nervously, unused to seeing Taichi so intense away from a soccer ball. That thought sent his mind back to the night before and Misao's declarations. Breathing heavily, he looked away from Taichi's piercing eyes. Taichi was done asking. "Yamato-san! Miru watashi de!" Taichi commanded firmly. The moment Yama turned to face Taichi once more, Tai leaned in and captured Yamato's lips with his own.

Shoo ichi owarimashita!

Translations:

Himitsu _Secrets_

Nani? _What?_

Kiite kudasai! _Please listen!_

Uwakimono _Cheater(on a spouse)_

Kurushimi _Pain, misery, anguish._

Wasuremasu _forget_

Nakenai de, Taichi _Don't cry, Taichi._

Shinai de kudasai _Please, don't!_

Watashi wa ikimasu _I'm leaving/going._

Donata desu ka? _Who is it?_

Watashi _I/me_

Hai _Yes_

Kichigai _Crazy person!_

Irimasu anata _I need/want you._

Masaka! _No way!_

Iie _No_

Gomen nasai _I'm sorry_

Gomen _Sorry_

Dare desu ka _Who is it?_

Miru watashi de! _Look at me!_

Shoo ichi owarimashita! _Chapter one complete/done/finished!_


	2. Shimeshimasu

Kurayami No Kusari

(Chains Of Darkness)

_**I don't own any part of Digimon, just this story. Enjoy! –DQ**_

Chapter Two: Shimeshimasu

(Recap: Taichi, after learning that Misao [his girlfriend] left him for another man, found out that Yamato had a 'growing up dream' about him and he cornered him against the side of the sofa. When Taichi ordered Yamato to look at him, Taichi leaned over and caught Yamato's lips in a surprise kiss.)

Yamato couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Maybe it was because Taichi kept his mouth firmly anchored to his own, or maybe it was the audacity of the kiss. When Taichi-chan felt almost no response from his long time object of infatuation, he slid his hand up to cup Yama's cheek much like Yamato did the day before. Instead of wiping away a tear, Taichi gently caressed Yamato's finely chiseled cheek with his thumb. His other hand found its way to Yamato's side where it rested lightly. Lips still locked, it was too late to take back his actions. For good or bad, Taichi threw caution and premeditation to the winds.

Feeling the tenderness of Taichi's lips against his own and the gentleness of his touch, Yamato was momentarily shocked by the feelings than the kiss itself. His mind snapped back into focus and he began to realize exactly what Taichi was doing. Pushing Taichi roughly away from him, he sent the other guy sprawling backwards onto the other side of the sofa. "What the fuck, Taichi!" Yamato screamed, his face heating with a deep blush contrasted with an angry scowl. Taichi gasped in mild pain as his back hit the other arm of the small, black-upholstered sofa. Both boys stared at each other, one with surprised hurt and pleading in his chocolate eyes and the other with confusion, and ironically, no anger despite the roughness of his speech. "Yama-kun…" Taichi whispered, for the first time using the more familiar suffix instead of his customary respect showing –san. Yamato blinked at the change Taichi made, that by itself made him stop from pouncing Taichi and making every inch he could reach bruised. He returned Tai's stare with one of his own. "Yamato-kun…" Taichi repeated with heartfelt compassion. "Kudasai, your very presence torments me!" he added in an even lower whisper. Yamato never-the-less heard it. "Misao was right…you do feel for me…" Yamato answered, half to himself and half to Taichi.

"Misao? She came here?!? ITSU?" Taichi demanded, upset that his former girlfriend came to Yama's house without his knowledge. What had she told him? '_Why would it matter now? He knows even if Misao never said a thing to him.'_ Taichi thought to himself. "She came over last night, claiming you loved me, Taichi." Yamato answered. "And now I believe her." '_Taichi loves me, he just kissed me! God those lips…that smell, it was in my dreams…like fresh peeled oranges…' _Yamato reflected, leaving Taichi shocked in silence at his ex girlfriend's revelation. A wild notion invaded Yamato's being at the arousing thoughts of his dream forced their way into the forefront of his mind. Taking his earlier inclination to pounce Taichi, he did, only instead of punching him into a mass of unconscious flesh; he brought his lips back down on Tai's. Lips battled in an ever increasing passionate tangle until Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist and pulled his body down against his. Yamato raised his face from Taichi's with an audible gasp. With their hips pressed firmly together, he wasn't surprised to feel Tai's hardened bulge, but the equally hard one of his own. "Taichi…" Yamato groaned in an undertone. Taichi-chan arched up slightly, grinding his waist up to the other boy's. "Yamatoooo." Taichi answered back tantalizingly. Somehow Taichi slid his hands away from around Yamato's body to tug the white shirt off before lips crashed together once more.

Yamato had no clue what he was doing; all he knew was his dream was becoming reality with a very quick pace. His lower lip suddenly got bit and he opened it to gasp once more but ended up with Taichi's tongue darting in before he could. Once inside Yamato's warm and shocked mouth, Taichi's tongue enticed the blonde's into a dance as his fingertips trailed lightly up Yama's back. Jerking at the sensation, Yamato ground down against Taichi and moaned through the deepening kiss. Tai broke the lip lock with a reluctant turn of his head. "Yamato…kudasai…if you are unsure…" he said in broken tones but Yamato cut him off. "Taichi-kun, I have never felt this before. Your touch is like fire and makes my body ache. I am not sure, but I would like to find out…" he said, staring down at the boy beneath him until Taichi looked back at him. "Irimasu anata, Taichi-kun." He said, unknowingly echoing Taichi's words from the night before. "You can have what you want, Yama-kun…" Taichi whispered fervently. Yamato's eyes darkened with desire at Taichi's words. "Taichi…I want it all." He responded, his face so close to Tai's that he felt the soft breath as the words fanned by his cheek to his ear. Nails dug into Yama's back gently and drew downwards to his ribs. "Then take it." Taichi groaned, his head falling weakly back and his lids slowly closing over unfocused eyes.

Yamato took Taichi's words to heart and left a trail of soft kisses from Tai's cheek down his neck until he met the neckline of Taichi's red shirt. Leaning back enough to give Taichi room to maneuver, his order came out in a hoarse bark. "Take it off, Tai." Which he did after a short struggle in his haste to obey. Tai's mind reeled with delight at the turn the events took. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Yamato-kun would be willing to have his way with him, much less on the sofa in the middle of the morning. '_Maybe he loves me like I love him. If not…I'm sure time with me will change his mind if he doesn't.'_ Thought Taichi until all coherent thought was erased by Yamato's tongue encircling his nipple with lazy licks. "Yamaaaatooo…" Taichi cried out quietly, his hands moving up to hold Yama's head to his chest firmly. "Hai…Kudasai…Hai!" was Tai's next breathy whisper. Yama slowly made his way down Taichi's chest and passed his belly button until a pants hem blocked his progression. "Take it off, Tai." Yamato repeated, tugging lightly at the khaki fabric. Yama's silk boxers did nothing to hide his apparent approval of the recent events, the tip of a rather decent sized pink mass peeking out from the elastic band of the boxers.

Taichi's eyes locked onto the little bit of flesh that was visible, his mouth going dry. He struggled out of his pants quicker than shucking off his shirt. He decided to turn the tables on the blonde boy and pounced him against the other side of the cushion. Forehead met forehead seconds before the two young men's hips met. Black silk slid effortlessly against Taichi's almost matching underwear. Tai stared into Yamato's eyes while hooking a finger under the waistband of his own boxers. With a quick jerk and a subtle sparkle in the brunette's eye, the boxers were around his knees. Yamato chanced a glance away from Taichi's eyes and withdrew his breath in a sharp hiss. "Taichi…I don't know…" he began but cut himself off by clenching his teeth. '_I want him…Gods how I want him. But it isn't right! This is wrong. I can't be…gay…' _Yamato thought desperately. Taichi angled his rock hard shaft down until their two tips met. His fully exposed and Yama's peaking shyly. "I think you know, Yamato-kun." Responded Taichi in a seductively low voice. "What do you want?" he asked and immediately got an answer. "Touch me, Taichi!" Yama groaned loudly, clenching his hands as tightly as he closed his eyes. Chuckling softly to himself, Taichi reached down and tugged the black boxers down to free Yamato's swollen erection. Pushing himself up to rub shafts with his new lover, he assisted the light touch with his gentle hands. Soft pants emanated from Yamato moment after moment, getting louder with each repetitive sound. '_Look at the size of him! Listen to those sounds I cause him to make…music.' _ "Yama-kun, you are so beautiful…" Taichi said softly into Yamato's ear before nibbling it gently. "Taiiiiiiiichi!" Yamato screamed, copious amounts of pre leaking from his fondled head until it turned milky white in true ejaculate. "Taichi….Tai..chi…Gods…" Yamato panted, white sprayed from his upper chest down to both their stomachs. Tai's eyes were half lidded in delight, his mind swimming with disjointed thoughts of intense pleasure. "Yamato…you came to me…." He finally mumbled, his voice hoarse from straining to hold back his own climax. He wasn't done with his blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

"I did, I did I did I did." He moaned softly then opened his closed eyes to look at the young man with whom he just shared a very private experience with. "I never imagined…I could never think that another man could make me feel this good…" he mumbled through his slightly fogged senses. "It's not over, Yamato," he said, backing off of his long time friend. "Turn over." He said bluntly and with conviction. Yamato's eyes widened perceptively and his mouth made a small "o" shape. "Tai…Taichi…You want…" he said, letting the sentence hang where he left it. "Hai, badly." Taichi gritted out between clenching teeth. It was getting hard to remain focused because his engorged member had yet to discharge it's contents. Cheeks flared red as Yamato slowly turned his body over, pale skin shining in the dim light of the curtained room. Taichi took hold of Yama-kun's hips and pulled him into an all 4's position, settling himself between the other boy's legs. "It will hurt, but only for a minute." He said, his hand resting lightly on Yama's bared backside. "Hai." Was all he heard from Yamato until he probed his opening with a slicked finger.

"Ahh…" Yamato gasped when Taichi preped his unused well. "Shhh, don't tense up." Taichi whispered, leaning over Yamato's prone body to place soft kisses between the pale shoulder blades. He took hold of his base and guided himself to the tight hole. Putting pressure against his opening he glided in with a soft grunt from both participants. Yamato's hands clenched until the knuckles turned white. '_Am I really doing this with Taichi? Or is this another dream?' _Yamato thought then inhaled another gasp as Taichi began to move slowly into him. It wasn't as painful as the thought. He felt like he was being filled up in a tranquil, pleasant way and when Taichi hilted inside of him, he slowly rocked his hips. A pleasure filled moan escaped Taichi's mouth and he matched his virgin lover's pace with alacrity. Yamato pushed himself up until he was kneeing in front of Taichi. Tai pulled Yama back against him, chest against back and his chin resting on Yama's left shoulder. His hands reached around and fondled Yamato's half hard erection until it was fully hard again.

"I want you to ride me, Yamato…" Taichi whispered in his soft voice. "Hai, Taichi-kun." Yamato responded, his head lolling weakly back to rest on Taichi's right shoulder. Teeth came into contact with the alabaster-pink skin of the blonde, scraping lightly across his neck. "Sit back with me." Tai commanded and again, Yamato agreed. He allowed Taichi to pull him into a sitting position with him in the brunette's lap and his shaft buried within him. The change of position brought a dark blush of delightful sensation to Yamato's face. He slowly rocked his hips as Taichi began to stroke him. "Taichi…you feel so good inside me, but should we be doing this?" Yamato mumbled quietly. "Hai, Yamato. Kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu, I have always loved you, ever since we were kids. This is what people who love each other do, yes?" Taichi answered back in a slightly louder voice. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his body shook with each move Yamato made. He didn't stop to think if Yamato loved him back, he just assumed that he did because he let him 'make love' to him. Yamato didn't point it out to Taichi, only for the fact that he didn't know if he loved Tai. He certainly felt very close to him. They were best friends since they were small kids.

Yamato never answered Tai, he never got the chance. Taichi gave a particularly deep upwards thrust and it was like he immediately became ready to release. White splashed onto the table in front of the couch, on the carpet beneath and down their legs. Twice in a row was too much for Yamato and he slumped weakly against Taichi moments before Tai let loose at his deepness. Warmth flooded Yamato's body as Taichi climaxed within him and a pleasurable shiver ran up his spine. "Mmmm, Taichi.." he said weakly. It was that moment that they heard a bag clatter to the hard wood floor of the entrance foyer. "Oniisan! Taichi! Nani juken de!" came a familiar voice. Both boys jumped and turned to see who it was that spoke. "Takeru!" they both exclaimed, their faces cherry red and Takeru's white with shocked disbelief. "Nani? NANI? I come to pay a visit and I find my oniisan getting fucked by his best friend!" he cried, hands pulling at the hair that echoed his older brother's shades. "Otootosan! Gomen…It's not what you think..!" Yamato cried vainly. "Itsuwari! Do not lie to me, Oniisan! I can see!" Takeru cried. "Takeru, kiite kudasai. Takeru!" Taichi exclaimed until Takeru met his eyes. "Nani, Taichi-san." The younger boy asked bluntly. "I love him…" was all that Taichi said. Takeru made a rude noise. "You don't love him, you love perverted acts. This is wrong!" "TAKERU!" Yamato screamed. "If you cannot be respectful to your elders, then you leave my house! I let this happen! I allowed it. Do not raise your voice to Taichi like that again." Yamato said, chastising his younger brother while covering his nudeness with his discarded shirt and boxers. "You, I would never have guessed. My own brother, gay! A man lover! You make me sick!" Takeru exclaimed, turning his back on his older sibling.

Yamato stood stunned by Takeru's exclamation. Taichi rose behind him, boxers on but little else. He placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder but it was shrugged off. "Don't touch me, Taichi. I knew this was wrong. My brother is sickened by me, hell, I am sickened by me! Get out!" he cried, head bowed and eyes screwed shut. It felt like a jackhammer slammed into Taichi's chest. "Yamato-kun…" Taichi started, but Yamato cut him off. "Do not call me that, you have no right. GET OUT!" he bellowed. Tears sprang to Taichi's eyes as he gathered his shirt and pants, puthing them on in silence. Neither blonde would look at him as he took his leave of the Ishida apartment. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks, he ran.

"How could you do that, Yamato? Are you sick?" Takeru said, revulsion written across his face. "Don't, Takeru. You wouldn't understand. You would never understand." Yamato said wearily, sadness evident in his voice. He didn't feel sickened, but he couldn't lose any more face in front of his little brother than he already had. He was his role model. His Oniisan. He couldn't fraternize with Taichi, no matter how pleasureable the encounter. "Forgive me, Otootosan." Yamato said emotionless. "Yama-san, just don't do it again. It is a perversion." Takeru stated. '_How is love a perversion?'_


	3. Gaisuru

Kurayami No Kusari

(Chains Of Darkness)

Chapter Three: Gaisuru (hurt/offend)

"Oniichan, your right, I could never understand what just happened. And I don't think I want to!" Takeru exclaimed. He brought a hand to his forehead and closed the eyes that were so akin to his older brother's. '_He expects me to understand this? How in the _hell _could I understand what I just saw?' _Thought Takeru desperately. His fingers moved across his forehead to massage his temples in a futile effort to stem the headache that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Just drop it, Takeru! Kudasai! Koi is something I've never felt until a few minutes ago, and you had to spoil it. You had better leave. And think long and hard before you decide to visit me again." Yamato said in dangerously low tones. He had never spoken to his younger sibling like that before but his shattered heart refused to let his words be stopped by rational thinking. Takeru gathered his bag and stood before his brother. "Until you stop this fushizen kankei with Taichi, I don't think I will ever come back here. Oniichan…" Takeru said, then thought better of whatever words were about to pour forth. Turning on his heel, he left Yamato to his loneliness and confusion.

Taichi ran the whole way home and in his tear-blurred vision, all he saw was shadowed shapes and masses in his peripheral view. Yamato's words echoed through his body in convulsive wracking sobs. "_GET OUT!" _Pain lanced through his heart with each beat it took, mimicking the sound of his feet as they slapped the pavement. Despite his haste, it took him well over the normal amount of time to reach his lonely apartment due to the fact that while he knew the general direction to take, his tear filled eyes hindered his ability to navigate. His muscles protested in hot jolts of refusal as he pushed them farther until he arrived home, stumbling up to the stairs. He fell to his knees, too weak to rise and make his way to the door. "Taichi-san?" a timid voice asked. Taichi vaguely saw white soled tennis shoes with pink socks and little whistles on the laces. "Hikari…" Taichi half gasped, half sobbed. "Taichi-san. I know your heart hurts. And time will ease it." Taichi's little sister said soothingly. "Yamato…he doesn't love me…" Taichi mumbled through wet lips. "He yelled, told me to leave." "Well, Taichi, what did you expect? His relationship with his brother is more tenuous than his with you, whatever that may be. He did what he felt was right." Hikari stated with firm punctuation.

Taichi found the reserve to lift his head and stare at Hikari with disbelieving eyes. "How can my own sister defend Yamato's words?" he cried. "Taichi, listen to yourself! You are sick with grief. So sick, you cannot understand my wisdom. Give Yamato time, let him work this out on his own." She responded. Shaking his head he stood. "You had better get back to that boyfriend of yours. He wouldn't want you around someone who 'perverted' his big brother." Taichi spat venomously. Sweeping passed the seated Hikari, Taichi went up to his door without another word. "Tai…don't let the heartache rule you…" Hikari whispered to herself as she also stood. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Takeru back.

"Yamato…how can you do this to me?" Taichi moaned to his ever empty apartment. Laying on his bed, staring at the shadows that chased each other across his ceiling. It was hours since he left that fated place. "You know I love you. How can you not love me after today? After what we did, the honne we shared..." Taichi closed his eyes and reflected on the short time him and Yamato shared intimately. He could almost still feel Yamato's warmth engulfing him, the smooth motions of the blonde moving against him. Taichi could still hear Yamato's panting breath and pleasure filled exclamations as he came to the brunette lover. "Yamato!!!" Taichi cried, clutching at his image filled head.

Yamato fared little better than his friend, finding it just as hard to rid himself of Taichi's memory, touch and scent. He lounged on the sofa where their encounter took place, the area only bringing back the memories in fresh relief. He looked down at the floor and saw the wet stains that Taichi elicited from him, the matching ones on his glossy black table. "Oh Taichi...forgive me..." Yamato whispered to the gloom and despair that were his only companions. He rested his head in his hands and wept for the first time in ages.

"I don't care, Hikari, it's still wrong. Love or not!" Takeru said into the receiver of his cell phone. A garbled sounding shout was received. "Iie! I do care about Yamato! But..." he tried to say but another muffled shout cut him off once more. He winced. "Hai, Koi. I understand. No, I do. It's just hard...he's my brother!" Takeru said, his voice full of resignation. With his hand poised to knock, Takeru said goodbye to his girlfriend and stared at the 3b sign of Taichi's door. '_Eh...should I really?' _he mused to himself. Closing his eyes briefly and taking a breath, he knocked. The echoing pounds reverberated along the open walkway but there was no answering sound of approach on the other side of the door. In the fading light Takeru glared at the sunset bronzed door. "Taichi-san?" Takeru shouted and knocked again harder. The door swung open slowly to a dark room. Frowning, Takeru slowly entered, looking around for the apartment's owner. "Taichi?" he called again and shivered as the room seemed to swallow up his voice. The small kitchen was deserted as was the family room. Takeru began to get a bad feeling as he approached Taichi's door. Tapping lightly, he called out once more. "Taichi-san?"

Yamato couldn't force himself to eat the meager dinner that he made. His heart felt heavy as tempered lead and just as cold. He pushed his food around on his plate with a chopstick, eyes unfocused but seemingly staring at the food filled plate. "Taichi..." he whispered softly and as if on cue, his phone rang. Getting up, he fetched it from his coat pocket. "Hai?" he answered automatically, not looking at the ID to see who called. "Oniisan! Jinsoku! It's Taichi-san...he took something..I found him on his bed and he's not waking up! There's...there's an empty pill bottle on the floor!" Takeru blathered into the microphone. "NANI? Takeru, kyuukyuusha o yonde kudasai! I'll be right there!" Said Yamato in frantic tones. His mind, once confused and unresponsive was kicked into overdrive. "Taichi...kudasai!" he whispered as he hung up and grabbed his coat. He was out the door a second later.

Pelting down the street Yamato took no heed of cars or pedestrians that he passed. '_Don't die, don't die...please, Taichi-kun. I need to tell you...' _Yamato chanted to himself. His mantra like phrase kept him focused as he negotiated his way to the slowly fading boy's house. He was rounding the corner when an ambulance passed him with it's lights flashing and siren blaring. It pulled into Taichi's apartment's car lot and he saw navy blue men jumping out. He pumped his legs faster and made it to the stairwell just as the paramedics were hustling through Taichi's door. "Taaaaaaichi!" Yamato screamed as he took the steps three at a time with his long but tired legs. "Taichi!" he cried again but Takeru grabbed him and held him back. "Oniisan...Yamato...minai de kudasai..." Takeru said, sobs sounding out through his vocalization.

The anguish in Takeru's tone registered with the distraught blonde and he stopped. "Is...is he..." he couldn't bring himself to utter the words. "Iie...not yet." Takeru answered him quietly. "He took the whole bottle. Ah! Yamato..." Takeru gasped as his older brother sagged against him. "It's my fault...I should have stuck up for us, I shouldn't have told him to leave!" Yamato wept. Takeru knelt slowly, supporting his brother's weight. "Iie, Oniisan. I shouldn't have expressed myself as I did. I pushed you into saying those words. I am at as much fault as you. Only thing we can do now is hope." Takeru said and felt a familiar flush of warmth at his words. Smiling despite the seriousness of the situation, Takeru forced his big brother to look at him. "His sister made me see the light of your friendship with him. Have courage. I do not disapprove anymore." Just then the paramedics who were unloading the gurney came through the door and moments later, they returned with a very pale and air-masked Taichi laying upon it. "Taichi..." Yamato groaned. He rose and watched the quick procession. "Where are you taking him?" he asked one paramedic. "Phoenix." came the short reply and they wheeled the brunette away.

_**Reviews:**_

_**Hiya, it's Shannen from dA! Sorry I took so long to get reading this. ):**_

But oh my god, was it worth it! You write those two so well, and I like your  
little incorporations of the Japanese. Man, I am in trouble. I don't know how  
I am going to possibly do your fantastic writing some justice. D:

Anyways, it was Ah-May-ZING! ;3 Can't wait for the next chapter! ^_^ 

_**~Why thanks, hun! It's always good to know work is appreciated!~DQ**_

Translations:

Gaisuru _hurt/offend_

Koi _love_

Fushizen _unnatural_

Kankei _relationship_

Honne _true feelings_

Jinsoku! _Quick!_

NANI? Takeru, kyuukyuusha o yonde kudasai! _WHAT? Takeru, please call the ambulance!_

Oniisan...Yamato...minai de kudasai... _Brother...Yamato...don't look, please..._


	4. Shi

Kurayami No Kusari

(Chains Of Darkness)

Chapter Four: Shi

"Takeru, I must get to the Phoenix Hospital." Yamato said through numbed lips. Takeru silently nodded, understanding now how deeply the two boys felt about each other. Only realizing it himself, Yamato was in too much shock at seeing Taichi's state that he didn't delve too deeply into rationalizing his intense feeling for him. He knew now that he loved Taichi. He had loved him for far too long without realizing it. His sense of emptiness whenever Taichi wasn't around to liven up his mood, the feeling of intense jealousy when Taichi finally announced he had been dating Misao and they were getting serious. Hell, he wouldn't even believe Misao when she told him Taichi had feelings for him. He chalked it down to the typical 'He has someone, I have no one' jealousy and not the possessive kind. Had he looked a bit deeper inside himself, he would have realized both his and Taichi's feelings. '_How insensitive I was, how foolish and introverted. I couldn't look passed my own self pity to see his love for me.' _Yamato lamented within his own head. Moving like an automated robot, he allowed his little brother to steer him down the stairwell and to the road. He didn't even flinch when Takeru hailed a cab in a loud voice not inches from his ear. '_Taichi...if you live...I promise to make up for this...' _

The whole cab ride up to Phoenix Hospital Yamato was silent. His hands were clenched on his knees and he was paler than he'd seen Taichi on the gurney. "Chotto matteYamato, we are almost there." Takeru mumbled in an undertone to his older sibling. Yamato barely heard him. He was repeating the phrase in his head, only to Taichi. '_Chotto matte, Taichi. I'm coming!' _over and over again, the new mantra replacing the old one that kept him going on his way to Taichi's apartment. Minutes ticked away and with each passing moment Yamato grew more and more restless. "Motto hayaku!_" _Yamato said irately to the cab driver. The wait was driving him nuts. His eyes remained fixed ahead, locked on the towering structure that was the Phoenix Hospital. He vaguely heard Takeru beside him talking on his phone in low tones as if repeating the news of the attempted suicide would somehow harm Yamato. Nothing more could harm him except loosing his koibito.

Takeru's phone snapped shut just as they were pulling up to the curb that ran the length of the hospital's front doors. Yamato pushed Takeru out of the cab, tugging him along with an irate snort of impatience when Takeru lingered to pay the cab fare. "We cannot delay, Takeru!" Yamato shouted as he sprinted for the doors. Takeru hurried in his wake, just as worried for the Yamato as he was for Taichi. If Taichi died, it would destroy Yamato. He was fragile enough as it is without that shock wave hitting him. Takeru came up behind Yamato just as the receptionist was informing him what room Taichi had been taken to and which floor it was on. "Yagami-san is on floor 5 in wing B." the middle aged woman said. Yamato was off like a shot again with Takeru desperately trying to keep up. "Hold on, Taichi, hold on. I'm coming." Said Yamato, giving his silent mantra vocalization. Takeru panted up by Yamato as he stood next to an elevator impatiently pushing at the up arrow. "Kuso! COME ON!" Yamato swore, striking the reflective metal doors with his closed fist. Quiet up until now, Takeru's voice sounded out after the echoing clang of Yamato's strike faded.

"I've called everyone. They are all on their way." he said, words mono-toned and without feeling. He wouldn't let himself think about Hikari's reaction quite yet. With a muttered oath, Yamato kept pressing the up button until the doors finally eased open. With cat like reflexes he punched in the 5th level button then stood tapping his foot until the door closed. "Koibito..." Yamato whispered softly but not softly enough. Takeru heard it and stared at his brother. "You love him very much." Takeru stated. It was obvious but Takeru needed to say it aloud to make it real. "You love Taichi. And he loves you, just like he said back in your living room." Takeru's eyes dropped shamefully to the rubber ribbed floor of the elevator. "Gomen nasai, Oniichan. Had I realized, I wouldn't acted so disrespectfully." he said, reaching for Yamato's hand in much the safe fashion as he did in the old days, when they were both digidestined. The physical touch brought Yamato out of his trance like state and he turned to face his brother.

"Otootosan...there is nobody at fault here. I know that now. What is done is done. All we can do now is hope Taichi pulls through this." Yamato said, trying to bolster himself as well as his young sibling. The elevator took less time to reach their destination as it did to arrive at the first floor. As soon as the doors opened wide enough, Yamato was off again, searching for the B wing. Takeru followed in his wake and before long they found the area they were looking for. Takeru took seat in the waiting room just down the hall from where Taichi was being monitored and he winced as Yamato's voice could be heard drifting down the hall. "Please! Just let me see him! Why can't I see Taichi? He NEEDS me!" "I'm sorry, Mr...." "Ishida!" "Mr. Ishida-san, but Mr. Yagami is in critical condition! He already had to be resuscitated on the way over here. If you barge in there, you could upset his condition!" Came the nurse's sedate reply. With the thought of his presence as a disruption, Yamato settled down enough for his words not to echo around the B wing of the hospital. "Please...just tell me...will he be OK?" Yamato asked desperately, tears forming in his eyes for the second time that day. The nurse took pity on the blonde but did not mince her words. "He is not expected to pull through this. I will see if you can look in on him." and with that she returned to her station. Yamato stood, dumbfounded. Sinking weakly to his knees he prostrated himself on the floor, mentally praying to whatever deities that were listening to spare his koibito's life.

Takeru became worried about Yamato and went to find him. He met his prostrated brother just as a stern faced doctor met his as well. "Yamato, get up! There's a doctor here." Takeru said. Looking up, Yamato scrambled to his feet and bowed to the doctor. "Please, can I see my koibito?" Yamato said in his most reverent tone, hoping it would entice him to take pity as the nurse had. Both the doctor and Takeru looked at Yamato and blinked. "Your...ah...koibito is right through that door. I'm afraid there isn't much time left for him. The pills he took weakened his heart and they already had to revive him on the way. As long as you don't stress him, he'll be with us longer." said the doctor who's tag read 'Matsui'. Despite the stern countenance, Dr. Matsui had a soft voice and concern showed through it for the fate of the brunette haired boy the blonde cared so deeply for. Dr. Matsui led Yamato to the room while Takeru went to wait for the others who were due to arrive. "If he is conscious, speak quietly to him. If he sleeps, do not wake him." the doctor told Yamato and he nodded wordlessly. Pushing open the door, Yamato entered Taichi's hospital room. A few more steps brought him to Taichi's side. Yamato gazed down at the boy for whom he felt so much. Bruised looking lids were closed over the chocolate eyes that once held so much vitality. '_I'm so sorry, koi...' _Yamato said silently, taking the unconscious young man's hand. The lids quivered at Yamato's touch but did not open.

Out in the waiting room Takeru greeted each person of the digidestined as they arrived. First Hikari, accompanied by Miyako with whom she was spending the day with. Next came Jyou and Koushiro then Iori and Daisuke. Last to arrive were Sora and Mimi, just like all the others, were crying their eyes out at Taichi's fate. They all sat around in a circle and held hands as Takeru and Hikari informed them of the events that led up to Taichi's admittance to the hospital. "Yamato-san...and Taichi-chan?" Mimi said, eyes wide in suprise. "Hai." both Hikari and Takeru replied. "I always knew..." came a new voice. The group looked up to see the tear stained face of Misao. "How..." Takeru asked but one look at Hikari quelled his question. "I called her." Taichi's little sister said, meeting Misao's eyes.

Yamato sat there for what seemed like days but was only hours. The steady beat of the monitor was the only thing besides Taichi's warm hand that kept his hope alive. As long as that beat continued, Taichi lived. "Oh Taichi...please wake up..." Yamato breathed. "Koi, I am awake." Taichi mumbled. Yamato's head jerked up from where it rested on the bed's mattress. "Taichi-kun?" Yamato whispered. "Hai..." "Taichi...I must tell you...before it's too late..." Yamato started but Taichi cut him off. "I know, Yamato-kun. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be at my side." Taichi said weakly. His hand gave Yamato's a soft squeeze then released. The motion was too much for Taichi's limited strength and he winced as a lancet of pain rippled across his chest and brought stars to his eyes. Yamato was instantly up on his feel and was about to call for a nurse when Taichi's voice stilled his movement. "Please...don't leave me..." Taichi said through pale lips. Yamato sank back down into the chair he claimed as his own. "I would never leave your side again, Taichi." Yamato fervently swore. Bruised lids opened and pale brown looked into deep pools of indigo. "I'm afraid you will have to, soon. I...I feel so tired, so weak. I don't know if I..." Taichi said but this time, Yamato shushed him. "Nonsense, Dr. Matsui says with rest you will be just fine." Yamato lied. When Yamato choked on the last words, Taichi knew of the lie.

"Yamato...forgive me. I was certain you didn't love me...and with that knowledge I had no will to live any longer." Taichi explained. "Tai..." Yamato whispered, clutching to Taichi's hand with all the feeling he possessed. "Omae, kudasai...I won't leave you if you don't leave me...live for me, Taichi." Yamato cried, tears splashing down his cheeks onto their clasped hands. "I...can't Yamato. My body feels like it is chained down and darkness threatens to envelope me..." Taichi said, his voice growing weak. The steady beat of the monitor picked up as the life ebbed from the brunette. "Taichi-kun! Aishiteru! Hontoo ni anata o aishiteimasu.IKIRU, TAICHI!_" _Yamato cried, bringing Taichi's hand to his lips. Tenderly, he gave Taichi gentle caresses until the hand went limp and the monitor held a steady monotonous tone. "Taichi! TAICHI!" Yamato cried as attendants rushed in and pushed him aside. Eventually he was ushered out of the room and the door closed on him.

"Yamato! What happened?" Everyone cried as Yamato numbly walked into the waiting room. The blonde hung his head and shook it from side to side. Cries of grief erupted from around him but he heard nothing. Blackness took him and he wilted on the spot.

_Aftermath: (Months later)_

_Yamato marveled at the intensity of the gaze, the fierceness of the touch. "Hai, Yama-kun....Hai." came the soft voice. Two bodies moving as one, sweat, shadows and skin met and mingled as if on a dance floor. "Masumasu, Yama....kudasai!" the voice sounded out again. Strained muscles bunched and relaxed as the two lovers made their feelings known in a physical sense. Their world exploded in a heady flow of ecstasy and multi-colored lights when both reached their peak and traversed it. "I...I didn't know...you could do that so soon.." Yamato panted as he flopped next to his bed mate. "I could again, Yamato-kun. I could all night for my koi." said the other. Chuckling, Yamato shook his head. "As much as I enjoyed that, I'd rather you were completely healed before we decide on any all-nighters, Taichi-kun." Yamato replied, taking his love's hand and holding it tightly._

Translations:

Shi_ Death_

Chotto matte _Hold on_

Motto hayaku!_ Go faster!_

Omae _My love_

Aishiteru! Hontoo ni anata o aishiteimasu _I love you! I really love you!_

IKIRU, TAICHI! _LIVE, TAICHI!_

Masumasu _More, more_


End file.
